


Learning New Things About Ourselves (sexuality edition)

by TheHufflepuffTARDIS



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Aromantic Asexual Logic | Logan Sanders, Aromantic Logic | Logan Sanders, Asexual Logic | Logan Sanders, Author Projecting onto Logan Sanders, Coming Out, Gen, Sexuality Crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26982535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHufflepuffTARDIS/pseuds/TheHufflepuffTARDIS
Summary: Logan has a crisis before bed one night and realizes a few things
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Learning New Things About Ourselves (sexuality edition)

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this as a way to work through my own sexuality crisis. So,,,enjoy. I never expected i'd post this, so its not my best work

Logan wasn't like other teenagers. He watched as the friends he grew up with fell in love and dated. He never wanted any of that. It wasn't that he found it gross or unappealing, he just never felt the desire for it. 

'This is the exact opposite of cut and dry' he thought as he ran his hands through his hair for the tenth time in half as many minutes. Sitting up in bed, looking around his dark room, like something would tell him the answer to the questions that were running through his head. 

Sighing, he pulled off his blanket and made his way to the desk, turned on the lamp and opened up his computer, squinting at the sudden brightness. 

"what is aromantic" is what he searched,a term he had heard before, often used with ‘Asexual’. For a while now, he had been questioning his sexuality. It had taken a few months but he was pretty sure he was Asexual. He didn't mind the idea of sex, but he didn't really want it either. He hadn't told anyone yet, he wanted to be sure before he told anyone. 

The first website he visited was titled, What Does It Mean to Be Both Aromantic and Asexual? 

Near the end of the article was a subsection titled, "What does this mean in practice". While reading off the bullet points, Logan found himself nodding to himself, mentally checking off the list, he identified with all of them.

'what if this is just a phase?'

'I know that everyone goes through phases, inducing sexuality, and that is fine. But I don't want to 'figure this all out' and then learn that I was wrong about it all.'

'what if I feel like this because I've never been in a relationship before? what if I've never been in a relationship because of the way I feel?'

'I know that I don't mind physical affection. Hell, this whole crisis was because I was having trouble sleeping and ran my hand through my hair and left it there as I tried to sleep.'

'I like spending time with Patton when we go out as friends and I don't want anything more than that but I like getting to hang out with him.’

Logan clicked a suggested article at the bottom of the current one (What Does it Mean to Be Asexual? ) and continued to read.

'...If I am Aro/Ace, my parents wouldn't approve, as they have very conservative and religious views on the LGBT+ community. But its not like they can be angry that I don't want sex.' Logan looked at the clock on his computer and saw that it was way past when he would normally go to sleep. "So much for going to bed early" he said as he closed his computer, a few of his questions had been answered but only time would help him figure out the rest of them.


End file.
